Episode 541.c Bubble Guppies: Nonny Pirruccello and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1! (Part 3)
Plot Rotten Tomato's power is growing stronger. He now has control over the Ministry of Magic and Bubblewarts. Nonny, Gil, and Molly decide to finish Mr. Grouper's work and find the rest of the Horcruxes to defeat the Dark Lord. But little hope remains for the Trio, and the rest of the Wizarding World, so everything they do must go as planned. Cast (Characters from the real movie) *Nonny as (Harry Potter) *Gil as (Ron Weasley) *Molly as (Hermione Granger) *Witch as (Bellatrix Lestrange) *Mr. Langoustine as (Rubeus Hagrid) *Allergic Wolf as (Griphook) *Tobias as (Draco Malfoy) *Rotten Tomato as (Lord Voldemort) *Mr. Grouper as (Professor Albus Dumbledore) *Machu Picchu ChuChu as (Alastor 'Mad Eye' Moody) *Mr. Mitchell as (Vernon Dursley) *Mrs. Mitchell as (Petunia Dursley) *Micheal as (Dudley Dursley) *Dr. Clark as (Ollivander) *Deema as (Luna Lovegood) *Mr. Wahler as (Xenophilius Lovegood) *Parmesan as (Lucius Malfoy) *Limbite as (Narcissa Malfoy) *Chris as (Rufus Scrimgeour) *Mr. Grumpfish as (Professor Severus Snape) *Polar Bear as (Wormtail) *The Mayor as (Dolores Umbridge) *The Night Wizard as (Fenrir Greyback) *Sid Fishy as (Scabior) *Sir Mulligan as (Remus Lupin) *Miss Jenny as (Nymphadora Tonks) *Oona as (Ginny Weasley) *Pablo as (Fred Weasley) *Brett as (George Weasley) *Lachlan as (Bill Weasley) *Melody as (Fleur Delacour) *Mrs. Gordon as (Molly Weasley) *Mr. Gordon as (Arthur Weasley) *Sam as (Kreacher) *Clam as (Dobby) *Crabs, Lobsters, and Snails as (Other characters) Information *Genres: Adventure, Family, Fantasy. *Rating: PG for some kissing, some violence, a bit of cursing, a little alcohol, and many scary scenes. *Type of film: Fantasy. Trivia *This is based on the 2010 film "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1." You can read about it on Wikipedia or IMDb. *There are regular and fanon characters. Some don't return in this movie while there are new characters too. *This is the sequel to "Nonny Pirruccello and the Half-Blood Prince!" This story takes place a year after the sixth story. Story Start of Part 3. (Scene: Atrium) (The Gigantosaurus, the new Minister For Magic, stands just where his predecessor did, addressing his employees. In the b.g. we see the Cyclops again and the Mayor.) Gigantosaurus: As your new Minister for Magic, I promise to restore this temple of tolerance to its former glory. Therefore, beginning today, each employee will be required to submit themselves for evaluation. But know this: You have nothing to fear... as long as you have nothing to hide... (As Thicknesse smiles, a gang of dark wizards emerge into the atrium, pushing a bloodied man snail before them. The crowd stirs uneasily. A flurry of leaflets flutter from the sky and land in a neat pile next to a stack of Daily Prophets. Instantly, the newspaper boy crab begins to insert the leaflets into the paper. Each leaflet is imprinted with Nonny’s face and emblazoned with “UNDESIRABLE #1.”) (Scene: Countryside) (The Bubblewarts Express stands still upon the cracks as dark wizards board the train.) (Scene: Bubblewarts Express) (Dark wizards move down the aisle, flinging open cabin doors, in search of Nonny. They pass Oona and Dean, Jimberly Shaskan, Jessica, Gina Imani and Darius.) Darius: My father will hear about this. (Finally Goby bars their way, smiles defiantly.) Goby: He’s not here, you fools. (Scene: Parlor) (Dark wizards smash through the front door, enter the parlor. The photographs still sit upon the mantle, showing only Molly’s parents, the tea they’d been drinking still sitting on the table, dried up, but unwashed.) (Scene: Diagon Alley) (Posters of Nonny pattern alley walls and street posts, trembling in a bitter wind. In the shadows, Boom Boom concludes a transaction with a desperate-looking witch snail, then begins to count his money with a cruel smile. Seconds later, a Snatcher squad appears and he withdraws into an alley, into the safety of the darkness when suddenly a loud crack is head.) (Scene: 12 Grimmauld Place) (Dark figures continue to loom in the square.) (Scene: Drawing Room) (Gil fiddles with the radio, which whistles eerily as he attempts to find a signal. Nonny lies on his side, studying the Snitch in his palm, its wings flapping slowly.) Molly: They have flesh memories. (Nonny turns, sees that Molly is eyeing the Snitch.) Molly: Snitches. They’re never touched by bare skin until the Seeker captures it. Even the wizard who fabricates it wears gloves. That way, if there’s a dispute, the Snitch can identify who first touched it. Nonny: You mean... it remembers me? Molly: (nodding) When Chris first gave it to you, I thought it might open at your touch -- that Mr. Grouper had hidden something in it. (Nonny ponders this, eyeing the wings flapping slowly, then... Crack! A sound echoes down the hall.) (Scene: Kitchen) (Nonny and Molly race into the kitchen. Crazy shadows spill from a far door and pots crash. Suddenly, a tiny figure, wet and ragged, tumbles into view, bangs into the wall opposite, and scrambles up. As he starts back for the kitchen, he stops. Sees Nonny. Smiles. Clam.) Clam: Nonny Pirruccello! So long it’s been -- (Just then, a hand -- Sam’s -- reaches out, grabs Clam by the neck and pulls him away. Sam, Clam and Boom Boom tumble from one side of the kitchen to the other. As they fly apart, Boom Boom rolls to his feet, dripping wet, wand flashing.) Molly: Expelliarmus! (Boom Boom’s wand soars into the air... into Molly’s hand.) Sam: As requested, Sam has returned with the thief Boom Boom! Clam: Clam has also returned with the thief Boom Boom! Boom Boom: What are you playing at -- setting a pair of bleedin’ ‘ouse-elves on me! Clam: Clam was only trying to help! Clam saw Sam in Diagon Alley, which Clam thought was curious. And then Clam heard Sam mention Nonny Pirruccello’s name, which Clam thought was very curious. And then Clam saw that Sam was talking to the thief Boom Boom, which Clam thought was very, very -- Boom Boom: I’m no thief, you foul little git. I’m a purveyer of rare and wondrous objects -- Gil: You’re a thief, Boom Boom. Everyone knows it. (Everyone turns. Gil stands in the doorway. Clam smiles.) Clam: Master Gordon! So good to see you again! (Gil nods, eyes the bright red shoes on Clam’s feet.) Gil: Wicked trainers. Boom Boom: Listen, I panicked that night, all right? I never volunteered to die for you, mate. Can I help it if the Machu Picchu ChuChu fell off his broom -- Molly: Stop lying! (Molly begins to move toward Boom Boom. Gil reaches out, takes her by the shoulders, eyes Boom Boom warningly.) Gil: Piece of advice. Let’s not rehash old times. Got it... mate? Nonny: When you turned this place over -- don’t deny it! -- you found a locket, am I right? Boom Boom: Why? Was it valuable? Molly: You’ve still got it. Gil: No. He’s worried he should have got more money for it. Boom Boom: Wouldn’t be difficult, would it? Bleedin’ gave it away, din’ I? There I was, pitching me wares in Diagon Alley when some ministry hag comes up and asks to see my license. Says she’s of a mind to lock me up and would’ve, too, she hadn’ taken a fancy to that locket. Nonny: Who was she? This witch? Boom Boom: Well, she’s right there, in’t she? Bleedin’ bow an’ all. (He points to a yellowed Prophet on top of a nearby stack, where a squat woman lobster with the face of a toad blinks from the front page: The Mayor.) (Scene: Whitehall Street) (An empty street corner. Then... Gil peers round a building. A few yards off, a witch guppy approaches. Gil begins to walk, preceding her down the street, then kneels, fiddling with his shoelace. Zap! The witch stiffens and falls... into the arms of Nonny.) (Scene: Storage Area) (Gil hurries back, takes her feet and helps Nonny hustle her out of view. They prop her up between two wizard lobsters, one tall, one short, both unconscious. Molly is pouring Polyjuice Potion into three cups.) Gil: Right. So let’s do it. Who gets who? Molly: Well, unless one of you fancies wearing a skirt... (Molly leans down, plucks a hair from the witch guppy. Gil frowns as he surveys the two remaining wizards.) Molly: Remember what we said. Keep your eyes down. Don’t speak to anyone unless absolutely necessary. Act as normal as possible. Just do what you see everyone else doing. We do that -- and with a bit of luck -- we get ourselves inside. And then... Nonny: It gets really tricky. Molly: Correct. (Nonny and Molly look once more at the stunned trio before them.) Nonny: This is completely mental. Molly: Completely, utterly, without question. Gil: The world’s mental. Come on, drink up. We’ve got a Horcrux to find. (Scene: Whitehall Street) (The trio -- in their new identifies -- emerge. Gil (in the quise of Martin Lobster) takes out an ID card.) Gil: In case you’re interested, I’m Martin Lobster, Magical Maintenance Department. Molly: Stylee Guppy, assistant in the Improper Use of Magic Office. Nonny: (patting his pockets) I’m nobody. Molly: You’re somebody. Be careful. (Just then a skinny wizard snail strides by.) Skinny Wizard Snail: Morning, Martin! Good luck today. Gil: Oh... yeah. Thanks. (Gil glances to Nonny and Molly, jerks his head toward the skinny wizard and they follow.) (Scene: Public Toilets) (As the skinny wizard drops down the stairs into a public toilet, the trio appear.) Gil: What do you reckon he meant by ‘Good luck.’? (Scene: Gentlemen's Toilet) (Nonny and Gil enter, glance around, then, seeing as everyone else is doing so, slip into cubicles.) (Scene: Cubicle) (Nonny enters. Flushing sounds all around him. He looks to his left, sees a pair of booted feet climb into the next toilet, then looks to his right, sees Gil -- as Martin Lobster -- peering in.) Gil: We flush ourselves in? Nonny: Apparently so. Gil: That’s bloody disgusting. (As Martin/Gil’s face disappears, Nonny steps up onto his toilet, dips his shoe in gingerly, then withdraws it. Completely dry. Stepping in fully, he reaches up, pulls the chain and is instantly sucked down.) (Scene: Atrium) (Seconds later, he comes shooting out of a fireplace into the grand atrium of the Ministry of Magic. He sees Molly’s already arrived and standing before a massive statue of black stone depicting a witch and wizard sitting upon hundreds of naked bodies twisted in pain. Nonny joins her.) Nonny: Are those...? Molly: (nodding; with disgust) Muggles. In their rightful place. (Nonny glances at the base of the statue, where the words MAGIC IS MIGHT are engraved. Just then, a balding wizard crab bumps into Nonny.) Balding Wizard Crab: Move it, will you -- oh, Oyster! Forgive me... (The Balding Wizard crab hurries away, clearly frightened, as does another wizard lobster, merely at the sight of Nonny.) Molly: You appear to be quite popular. (Gil approaches, running a gauntlet of pitying looks from co-workers who echo the Skinny Wizard snail’s “Good Luck.”) Gil: I gotta tell you, I'm starting to freak out a bit. (Just then, a gang of young, rough-looking wizards, led by their leader, Sid Fishy, enter the Atrium, pushing along a small group of captives.) Nonny: The Ministry must be hiring young these days. Gil: They’re not Ministry. They’re Snatchers. They hunt Muggle-borns and blood-traitors for a price. Nonny: How long did you say this batch of Polyjuice Potion would last, Molly? Molly: I didn’t. Cyclops: Lobster! (They all jump. The Cyclops strides directly up to Gil.) Cyclops: It’s still raining in my office. Two days now. Gil: Really? Have you tried an umbrella? (The Cyclops eyes Gil curiously, then leans forward menacingly.) Cyclops: You do realize I'm on my way downstairs, don’t you, Lobster? Gil: Downstairs...? Cyclops: To interrogate your wife! If my wife’s blood status were in doubt and the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement needed a job doing, I think I’d make it a priority. You’ve got one hour. (Just then, the lift behind them clangs open. Molly tugs Gil inside. The Cyclops turns and storms off just as the doors close.) Gil: Oh my god. What am I going to do? My wife’s all alone downstairs? Nonny: Gil. You don’t have a wife. Gil: Oh. Right. Nonny: Look, we’ll go with you -- Gil: No, that’s mad. You two find the Mayor. I’ll be fine. But how do I stop it raining? Molly: Try Finite Incantatem. Of course if something’s gone wrong with an Atmospheric Charm -- Female (v.o.): Level Two. Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including Wizengamot Administration Services, Auror Headquarters and Improper Use of Magic Department. Molly: This is you. (Scene: Level Two) (The lift opens and Gil begins to back out.) Gil: Finite Incantatem, okay. And if that doesn’t work...? (But before she can respond the golden grilles of the lift close and she and Nonny are swept away.) Molly: I don’t like him being on his own down there. Nonny: Gil’s been coming here since he was two years old. It’s us you should be worrying about. Molly: You really have horrible teeth, you know that. Female (v.o.): Level One. Minister of Magic and Support Staff... Nonny: (whispering quickly) I say if we don’t locate the Mayor within the hour, we go find Gil and come back another day. Deal? (The grilles clang open again and Nonny and Molly freeze.) (Scene: Level One) (Standing next to a long-haired wizard snail, her neck enwrapped in a fuzzy pink scarf, is the Mayor. She looks up from the clipboard in her hand and sees Molly.) Mayor: Ah, Stylee! The Fruitfly sent you, did he? Good. We’ll go straight down. (eying Nonny) Jimmie, aren’t you getting out? (Nonny nods mutely, steps out. As the lift descends, he watches Molly’s anxious face sink out of sight. Nonny passes one gleaming door after anther, glancing down purple-carpeted corridors that stretch into nothingness. A muttering wizard crab passes by, murmuring to a quill floating in front of him. Otherwise, it is eerily quiet.) Young Wizard Crab (o.s.): Gordon! (Nonny stops dead, peers around a corner and sees a slight, familiar-looking blue-headed wizard: Hauntsworth Gordon.) Young Wizard Crab: They’re waiting for your report downstairs. Hauntsworth: Oh, yes... of course. (Nonny watches Hauntsworth hurry off.) End of Part 3. Recap Nonny sends Sam to get Boom Boom who in turn explains that the Mayor took it from him in return for not revoking his peddler's licence. The trio decide to break into the Ministry, now under the eyes of Death Eaters to retrieve the locket. Nonny, Gil and Molly capture three Ministry workers and impersonate them to enter the secret Ministry offices but are quickly split up. Molly ends up in a courtroom with the Mayor to witness a false trial, Gil is in Head of Magical Law Enforcement (Death Eater the Cyclop's) office and Nonny is free to wander the corridors since he unwittingly copied a Death Eater Runcorn. Category:Stories